codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lab
The Lab is a room in the Factory. It contains a 3D holographic projection (which Jeremie calls a holomap) of Lyoko and a computer interface which is attached to the ceiling. Both the interface and the user's chair can swivel around the holomap, which can also be configured to give a projection of Sector Five or the Digital Sea instead of Lyoko, depending on the situation the Lyoko Warriors are facing. The door to the lab, which leads to the Factory Lift, can be closed and locked by an intricate, heavy-looking metal door. The Scanner Room is directly below the lab, and can be accessed from there either by the lift, or a hatch in the floor. The Computer Interface The interface consists of four flatscreen monitors and a keyboard. There is one large, main monitor; the three others are smaller and positioned left, right, and above, and are angled toward the user. The interface also has a CD (or possibly DVD) drive. The computer is most often operated by Jeremie, but every member of Team Lyoko has operated the computer in this room once or twice. Jeremie and Aelita are the most skilled at this; Yumi can operate it with slightly less precision; Ulrich isn't that good at doing it at all, but was able to execute a Time Reversion by himself after a few tries in The Chips Are Down and with Jeremie's help in Temptation; and Odd only tends to make matters worse, but nevertheless attempts it in one episode by dropping Aelita near a tower after typing in the code SCIPIO, calling up the Transport Orb. Accidentally, it transported Aelita too close to the Tarantulas that were right in front of the tower. William has also used the supercomputer in both William Returns and A Lack of Goodwill, though he is possessed by X.A.N.A. while doing so. Sissi have also operated the computer in separate episodes, but her memories of operating it were unfortunately taken away by a time reversion. Jeremie seems to have compiled a very large book on the workings of Franz Hopper's devices, and he gives it to Yumi in Frontier. The text is so complicated, however, that only Jeremie and Aelita can understand it. The computer also displays the location of Aelita and the Lyoko Warriors in Lyoko, as well as monsters. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are displayed as green triangles, Aelita is displayed as a yellow triangle, and monsters are displayed as red circles (although Megatanks are large rectangles). Towers are shown as themselves, only in red and in less detail. There is some debate over whether the computer can be operated using oral instruction. Jeremie speaks computer operations out loud when he virtualizes the rest of Team Lyoko, but it is not clear if this is necessary. In The Girl of the Dreams, he shouts Return to the past now! and a time reversion initiates, even though he has been dragged away from the computer, the Supercomputer can probably take voice commands. Trivia *In the original pilot Garage Kids, the Lab was very different. It, surprisingly, also had a couch. *You can operate the Lyoko Interface at www.lyoko-interface.net (See the page on the Lyoko Interface). *The design of the Lab's computer interface is very similar to Portal's rogue AI, GLaDOS. *The chair was made out of an old dentist's chair. Pictures Gallery: Season 1 Lab.jpg|Jeremie shown working in the Lab. Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png|Jim watches Jeremie inside the Lab. 17 discovered.png|Taelia takes the police inside the Lab and rats out Jeremie. 12 only missed by a hair.png|The gang are happy Aelita is back as seen in Just in Time. XANA killing the Lyoko Warriors.png|This picture isn't from the real lab.|link=Simulation Bubble Plagued Jeremie comes to help Yumi image 1.png|Yumi about to let Jeremie back at the controls. Just in Time Bringing Aelita back image 1.png|Sending them to Lyoko. OH-NO!.jpg|"Oh no!" Ulrich's not coming.png|Odd watches Jeremie work the supercomputer. 2011-10-03 2102.png|Jeremie inside the Lab in Season 1. Ghost Channel Evil Jeremy vanishes image 1.png|X.A.N.A. vanishes from the Lab. Ghost Channel Captured by zombies image 4.png|The gang being attacked by zombies in the Lab. Ghost Channel Which is which image 3.png|They talk over who is the real Jeremie in the Lab. Ghost Channel Real Jeremy appears image 2.png|Jeremie arrives in the lab to stop X.A.N.A. Jeremie. Ghost Channel Hes not the real Jeremy image 1.png|Yumi doesn't believe he is the real Jeremie in Ghost Channel. Gallery: Season 2, Season 3, and Prequel Shots Holosphere.jpg|The Holosphere is seen. Tumblr lzlmsbysbj1qlvb12o1 500.png|Jeremie virtualizes the others. Ulrich 0043.jpg|Ulrich and Odd in the Lab. Aelita 0059.jpg|Aelita in the Lab. Sabotage 040.jpg|This is another place the group comes to hang out. New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|A lot of Lyoko talk is done here. Jeremy aelita.jpg|Jeremie and Aelita stand together by the supercomputer. Ulrich 0075.jpg|Ulrich working the supercomputer. Ulrich 0074.jpg|Ulrich using the supercomputer. Aelita 0071.jpg|Aelita at the supercomputer in her Gym clothes. Sabotage 207.jpg|Ulrich, Aelita, and Kiwi in the lab. Sabotage 141.jpg|Aelita and Kiwi stay in the lab alone. Sabotage 140.jpg|Kiwi relaxing in Jeremie's chair. Sabotage 043.jpg|Ulrich and Odd talk about the monsters. XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png|Odd and Yumi about to attack the Yumi spectre.(In the background) Le_reveil_de_XANA_partie_1_396.jpg Tumblr lzncttCJoF1qlvb12o1 500.png|Jeremie works quickly while Ulrich fights Jeremie's evil twin. Groupe 1458.jpg|The gang watch William leave as Jeremie activates a return trip. Aelita Sleeping.png|Aelita fell asleep in the lab. Ccdoe lyoko.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich fell asleep together. 23 attack.png|X.A.N.A. attacks Jeremie with electric wires! Depressed.jpg|Jeremie works the supercomputer alone. Saint Valentines Day Jeremie and Yumi image 1.png|Yumi stands with Jeremie in Saint Valentine's Day. Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png|Seems he doesn't know what this new countdown is for. Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png|Jeremie-ied Odd in Tip-Top Shape. A Great Day Jeremie works the computer image 1.png|Talking with Yumi. Triple sot 102.jpg|The three Odds stand in the Lab. Triple sot 384.jpg|The deadly smoke almost reaches Jeremie in the chair! Triple sot 008.jpg|Biting his nails, nervously. Hopper computer21.jpg|Franz Hopper at the supercomputer. Hopper cmputer.jpg|Jeremie wonders how he suddenly appeared.. Hopper.jpg|He talks with the Warriors on Lyoko. Franzhopper.jpg|''"I am Franz Hopper."'' Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Odd and Ulrich just entering the Lab. Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG|While Aelita and Yumi play a game as they wait. Fausse piste 204.jpg|X.A.N.A. possess an Agent in the Lab. Fausse piste 160.jpg|Jim and two agents confront Jeremie in the Lab. Gallery: Season 4 William Returns Jeremie and Aelita in lab.png|Jeremie and Aelita working together at night. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|The Holomap as seen in William Returns. Oeil_pour_oeil_352.jpg|William (possessed), uses the supercomputer. Jeremie-its-easy.png|Jeremie in the Lab seen in Season 4. Thumbnail Terre 544.jpg|The Forest Sector on the sphere. Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi using the supercomputer. Tumblr m2w9j1Gblp1qlvb12o1 500.png|In the Lab, Ulrich attacks a Spectre. Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd uses the supercomputer. The Holoweb.jpg|Jeremie working the supercomputer in the Lab. Groupe 1861.jpg|The gang hanging out in the Lab. Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png|William is attacked again in Fight to the Finish. Tumblr m2wadhObcV1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich panics after virtualizing Odd for the first time. Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|William on stand-by while Jeremie works. Kadic Bombshell Odd takes her to the factory image 1.png|The Interface shows Odd and Brynja in the Lab. Kadic Bombshell Don't touch anything image 2.png|Odd warns her not to touch the supercomputer. Kadic Bombshell Brynja messes up the computer image 1.png|She uses the supercomputer. Gallery: Evolution Friday 19.jpg Spectromania 298-1-.jpg Foolxana3 Friday 10.jpg Screenshot13-1-.jpg Friday9.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Foolxana20 Warrior Awakens 4.jpg OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Profuture148.JPG Rendezvous90 Rendezvous71 Rendezvous75 Rendezvous132 Rendezvous192 Rendezvous191 Rendezvous239 Rendezvous238 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination89.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 5.jpg Code Lyoko cast.png Imagexx.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0262-1-.jpg Ulrich getting ready to virtualize himself CLE 5.PNG|Ulrich getting ready to virtualize himself. Ultime mission 101.jpg|Jeremie in front of lab interface in Ultimate Mission. Gallery: Garage Kids Garagekids107|Jeremie uses the supercomputer while a panicing Yumi watches. Garagekids95|Jeremie talks with Ulrich on XANADU. Garagekids94|Odd's first visit to the Lab. Garagekids93|Yumi seems angry. Garagekids83|Yumi is shocked on what is currently going on. Garagekids71|Watching the screen. Garagekids70|Yumi walks over to see how Jeremie is doing. es:Laboratorio fi:Labra sr:Лабораторија Category:The Factory Category:Technology Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Lab Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize